Choice
by byjoe
Summary: kai tahu akan perbuatan sehun dibelakangnya, tapi apakah cinta kai masih bertahan pada sehun yang kini berjuang meraih cintanya atau chanyeol dengan wajah idiot tampannya yang meraih kai duluan? . [ New summary/ Exo fanfiction/ Hunkai or Chankai/ school life/ RnR ]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Odd

Pairing : Hunkai or Chankai

Note : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

 **WARNING!TYPO/AU/ANCUR/ANEH/DLL! TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA BAWAKAN, KEMBALI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading!

Entah harus berapa kali kai harus melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa bagi seluruh siswa siswi disekolah terhadap seorang pemuda tampan yang mencium ganas pada bibir seorang gadis yang tampak menikmati ciuman itu dibawah pohon pillow yang dedaunannya menjutai kebawah menutupi kemesraan yang tercipta pada dua insan tersebut. Kai mendesah pasrah kala merasakan hatinya yang tercubit melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh dari arah pandangnya tersebut.

Bodoh.

Tentu saja dirinya adalah seorang yang bodoh yang hanya mau menerima ajakan seorang – Oh sehun untuk menjadikannya kekasihnya. Bodoh, karna tidak mengetahui permainan apa yang sedang direncanakan pemuda tampan itu kepadanya. Bodoh karna menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui bahwa seorang oh sehun adalah _badboy_.

Memang dirinya mengakui bahwa ia adalah tidak terlalu perduli akan berita atau gossip yang beredar disekolah, ia tahu hanya beberapa berita lama yang ia dengar tidak sengaja dari para sekelompok siswi pengosip kala dirinya pergi ke kantin. Untuk apa mengurusi hal itu jika tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya, dan apakah karna itulah sekarang dirinya menerima karma?

Ck, karma! Apakah tuhan begitu teganya memberi karma pada seseorang dirinya yang memang tidak mau mengurusi hidup orang lain sedangkan dirinya belum terurus? Ah sudahlah. Dengan langkah panjang namun tenang, kai pergi dari kolidor yang berhadapan langsung dengan pohon pillow yang menjadi saksi atas perbuatan oh sehun, yang sekarang statusnya kekasih dirinya yang tengah berciuman dengan gadis entah darimana asal gadis itu.

Mungkin sebagian siswa dan siswi disekolahnya memandang dirinya dengan sorot kasihan karna telah berhasil ditipu seorang oh sehun dan menangis karna perbuatan orang itu? Tentu saja dirinya tidak akan menangis jika seseorang telah mempermainkannya sekarang. Ia tidak seperti orang lain jika mengetahui hal itu akan marah dan menangis keras layaknya adegan drama ditelevisi. Dirinya lebih memilih memendam emosinya daripada meluapkan semua itu jika dipandang lemah dari orang lain.

Catat! Ia bukan orang sepertinya itu. Dengan wajah datar yang terpatri diwajahnya kai menyunggingkan senyum seringai diwajahnya terlihat membisikan sesuatu yang entah dirinya lakukan atau tidak?

" aku akan mengikuti permainan mu oh sehun " bisiknya pelan kepada ngina dan melenggang pergi kearah lapangan basket yang tengah ramai akan stimulasi pertandingan basket yang menampilkan idola disekolahnya.

Dengan tenang kai duduk dibelakang barisan penonton, sorot matanya menatap setiap pemain yang tengah mengoper satu sama lain bahkan teriakan nyaring bernada semangat terus terdengar diantara semua siswi-siswi yang duduk bahkan ada yang berdiri pada barisan depan.

" Kyaaa ! Kris wu "

" astaga lihat taeyong! "

Kai hanya mendengus kesal siapa mereka yang diteriakkan siswi-siswi itu? Apakah karna dirinya yang minim informasi atau karna dirinya yang terus bergelut akan buku-buku tebal didepannya. Ah kai kau terlihat menyedihkan, sesal dirinya dalam hati.

Pertandingan terus berjalan menyisahkan kai yang menonton tanpa tahu pemain-pemain populer disana, dirinya hanya duduk terdiam seorang diri dibarisan belakang sampai pertandingan usai, tidak ada niatan dari dirinya untuk beranjak dari sana. Entahlah, dirinya cukup malas untuk kembali ke kelas jika ujungnya bertemu pandang dengan pemuda oh itu. Apakah dirinya mencintai pemuda? Entahlah ia tertawa awam untuk mengetahui apa itu cinta?

" hmm permisi apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya seseorang membuyarkan lamunan kai

Kai mendonggakan kepala keatas menatap seorang pria tinggi tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya sekarang, dipandangannya pemuda itu mengenakan kostum basket dengan peluh keringat yang masih dapat terlihat jelas diwajahnya bahkan tubuhnya.

" kau siapa? " tanyanya

Pria itu hanya terkekeh canggung sambil mengaruk tengguknya " hm maaf, aku chanyeol. Park chanyeol " ucap pria itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan kai

Kai mengeyitkan dahinya heran, namun tangannya secara reflex membalas jabatan tangan dari chanyeol. " aku kai, kim kai " balasnya halus

"aku tahu. " jawab chanyeol tidak sadar membuat dirinya semakin tidak mengerti akan tingkah gelagat pria yang berdiri didepannya.

" kau mengenal diriku? " tanyanya kai penasaran

Chanyeol yang sadar akan perkataan tadi hanya hanya mengeleng cepat, entah apa semburat merah kecil menghias dikedua pipinya sekarang namun sepertinya kai tidak menyadari hal itu.

" ahh- tidak, k-kau salah dengar " ucap chanyeol terbata-bata , kai hanya terdiam lalu mengangguk seperti masa bodoh .

" kenapa kau disini tidak ke ruang ganti? " Tanya kai lagi membuat chanyeol gelagapan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan

" ahh aku melihatmu sendiri disini jadi kuputuskan untuk menhampiri dirimu hehe " jawab chanyeol terkesan aneh ditelingan kai untuk sekedar alas an

" baiklah, kurasa kau lelah lebih baik kau ganti baju saja "

" akan kulakukan, jika aku pergi maka akan memutuskan pembicaraan sekarang.. hm, bolehkan kita bertemu lagi? Entah mengapa berbicara dengan orang sepertimu mengasyikan " sahut chanyeol panjang lebar, kai terlihat bingung sekarang. Ia dan chanyeol baru saja kenal beberapa menit yang lalu tapi mengapa chanyeol menawarinya seperti itu.

" Tap- ah baiklah, kalo begitu aku permisi dulu chanyeol-shi " pamit kai meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih berdiri menatap kai dengan pandangan penuh arti dimatanya, ketika punggung itu terlihat menjauh suara bisikan chanyeol terdengar begitu pelan kearah kai yang sudah menghilang.

" time to catch you bear "

O0O

Sehun melumat penuh nafsu pada bibir tipis yang terasa memakai lip blow cherry manis membuat gairah sehun meningkat apalagi dengan jalangnya gadis dipelukan itu tambah sadar mengesekkan selangkangannya pada milik sehun membuat sehun sedikit menggeram. Mata sehun sedikit terbuka melihat gadis didepannya ini, namun perlahan dirinya menyudahi ciuman panas itu kala setelah kadar oksigen yang dihirupnya menipis.

Dirinya dan gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Irene itu secara bersamaan gencar menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sesaat mata Irene memandang mengoda kearah sehun dengan aksen manja nan mengoda gadis pirang itu.

" tadi itu luar biasa hunnie "

CUP

" sampai jumpa " ujar Irene menakhirinya ucapannya dengan ciuman sekilas dibibir merah sehun.

Sehun hanya memutar mata malas melihat gadis itu yang pergi entah kemana, pikiran sehun sedikit mengambang sekarang mengigat perbuatannya kepada Irene. Kai, kekasihnya.

Kenapa nama itu muncul beriringan dengan sosok kai dipikirannya, well sehun mengakui ada rasa bersalah terselip diperasaannya sekarang. Satu pertanyaan yang hinggap dikepalanya sekarang?

Apakah kai melihatnya tadi?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala sehun berdenyut nyeri, dirinya memang mencintai kai melebihi apapun disini namun mengapa sikapnya cenderung ia hanya memainkan kai? Tidak ada niatan seperti itu dihatinya.

" ahh " sehun menghela nafas panjang, biarlah kejadian tadi menjadi terakhir baginya. Kali ini ia akan membuat kainya bahagia.

TBC/END

 **Halo saya kembali dengan cerita baru ^^**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata disini, selebihnya saya minta maaf!**

 **Mohon RnR readers !**

 **Hunkai / Chankai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choice**

 **.**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **.**

 **HunKai/Chankai**

 **.**

 **WARNING! BXB/AU/OOC/TYPO/DLL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

Suasana hening kini menyelimuti ruangan perpustakaan yang memang selalu hening walaupun yang datang berkunjung lebih dari 5 orang. Hal itulah yang membuat beberapa orang nyaman untuk berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu membaca atau mencari buku diperpustakaan sekolah yang sangat difasilitasi kenyamanannya.

Kai sebenarnya membenci dengan suasana hening, namun disisi lain ia sangat menyukai keheningan daripada kebisingan yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika berada diruang kelas maupun dikolidor sekolah. Entah mengapa hatinya sangat ingin berada diruang perputakaan, mencari buku dengan synopsis menarik lalu mencari objek nyaman untuknya membaca.

Tepat disudut ruangan perpustakaan yang berhadapan langsung dengan deretan rak khusus buku sains menjadi tempat menarik bagi kai, belum lagi disudut itu sepi dari siswa-siswi yang kebanyakan memilih untuk membaca dimeja yang telah disediakan didekat pintu keluar. Setelah mendapatkan tempat incarannya, tangan kai terulur untuk membuka jendela disamping ia duduk.

Secarik senyum kecil yang terkesan manis jika dilihat terlihat ketika sapuan angin lembut mengenai wajah tan kai. Sempurna sudah, duduk tenang sambil membaca novel karya Jung eun gwol disertain dengan angin sejuk yang masuk dari celah jendela. Untuk sesaat kai begitu terlarut dengan buku yang ada dihadapannya. Menghayati setiap kata-kata maupun khayalan yang dibuat sempurna oleh sang penulis.

Saking terlarut dengan bacaannya, namja tan itu bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang yang tadi duduk didepannya sambil memperhatikan intens lirik wajah focus kai tanpa ada niatan menganggu. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, dia melihat kai tengah duduk santai dan focus dengan novelnya saat ia mencari buku sains tentang rasi bintang.

Chanyeol, tentu saja namja jangkung itu yang sendari tadi memperhatikan kai. Ketika ia menemukan kai secara tidak sengaja hatinya ingin sekali memekik senang.

" wah sepertinya kau menikmati sekali apa yang kau baca " ucap chanyeol dengan pelan namun suara berat khasnya tentu saja mengalihkan pandangan kai

" astaga chanyeol! " pekik kai sedikit terkejut melihat chanyeol yang duduk didepannya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas kearahnya

" hai kai " sapanya

Kai mendelik tidak suka kearah chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkannya layaknya hantu penasaran " diam kau " sinisnya kembali melarutkan diri pada novel yang ia baca

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat respon sinis kai padanya, ia cukup maklum kai bukan orang yang gampang dibawa bercanda disaat seperti ini. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan momen seperti ini. Melihat wajah focus kai yang kelihatan sangat menarik dari sampul novel yang ia lihat saat ini, buku sains yang ia pinjam pun seakan terlupakan.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan kai dalam diam membuat kai sadar ia rishi jika ditatap terus menerus dari pemuda ia tahu anggota tim basket sekolahnya.

" sebenarnya kau itu kesini untuk apa? Melihatku atau mencari buku! " sindir kai sembari meletakan novelnya dimeja tanpa sedikitpun tangannya berpindah dari novel itu

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh canggung kala mata tajam kai menatapnya yang seakan menuntut jawaban darinya.

" aku hanya ingin meminjam buku sains tentang rasi bintang.. lalu aku melihatmu dank au lihat sekarang aku disini " jawab chanyeol seadanya membuat kai merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan chanyeol

" kau menguntitku ya! " tuduh kai membuat kedua mata chanyeol membola seketika

" ti-tidak aku seperti itu " bela chanyeol

Mata kai menyipit mendengar ucapan pembelaan diri dari chanyeol, matanya seakan tidak terlepas melihat raut wajah chanyeol yang kelihatannya sangat mencurigakan.

" benarkah? Lalu untuk apa kau menghapiriku dan menatapku terus menerus? " tuding kai mampu membuat lidah chanyeol kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan kai yang sangat _skak mat_.

" hm aku hanya.. ahh baiklah, aku seperti itu tidak ada niatan apa-apa "

" hah? Lalu " Tanya kai lagi penasaran dengan ucapan chanyeol barusan

" salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu manis " jawab chanyeol sambil memaling wajahnya yang bersemu

Kai melogo, apa tadi? Manis?

" kalo begitu aku pergi. Sampai jumpa kai kk " ujar chanyeol yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memandang kai dengan senyum idiot sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kai yang masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ucapan chanyeol diperpustakaan membuat focus kai buyar begitu saja tanpa alasan jelas. Bahkan kata-kata chanyeol terasa seperti menari-nari dipikirannya sekarang.

Buku novel yang i abaca tadi pun seakan kehilangan kesan menarik lagi bagi kai dan membuat dirinya meminjam buku novel bercover warna kuning tersebut.

Langkah kai terasa gontai, jarak gerbang pun terasa begitu jauh baginya. Chanyeol memang hebat untuk menganggu, pikir kai dengan malas.

Jujur, kai sedang malas pulang ke rumah menggunakan alat transformasi yang disediakan oleh pemerintah. Setelah tiba kakinya menginjak didepan gerbang sekolah, niatan malas kai semakin buruk dengan buruknya mood kai sekarang. Sudah cukupkah sehun yang mempermainkan dirinya dibelakang dan sekarang ditambah oleh pemuda gila chanyeol?

Tuhan apa ini sebenarnya?!

" kai-ah! " teriak seseorang dari kejauhan

Kepala kai yang tadi menunduk perlahan mendongakkan kepalany melihat siapa yang meneriaki namanya dari kejauhan.

" chanyeol? " ucap kai tiba-tiba kala melihat pemuda itu berlari menuju kearahnya dengan senyum lebar yang menghias diwajahnya

" kau mau pulang? " Tanya chanyeol terkesan tidak logis bagi kai

" tentu saja, kau pikir aku anak berandal yang suka keluyuran lalu pulang begitu? " Tanya kai balik dengan nada sinis

" kalo begitu ayo pulang bersama, rumahmu tidak jauhkan dari sini jadi kita bias sejalur " ucap chanyeol meraih lengan kai dan membawanya menuju mobil hitam yang terlihat menunggu dipinggir jalan

" hey! Park chanyeol kau mau menculikku " bentak kai tanpa mempegaruhi chanyeol yang masih menarik lengannya

" tidak, aku yakin kau sedang malas pulang menggunakan bus kan? "

Kai terdiam, apa yang diucapkan chanyeol memang benar adanya. Dengan terpaksa kai hanya menuruti ajakan chanyeol untuk pulang bersama pemuda jangkung itu. Setidaknya dirinya tidak pulang malam karna kemalasannya ini.

Ketika tiba didepan mobil, chanyeol membukakan pintu belakang mobil dan mempersilahkan kai masuk duluan layaknya seorang gantleman lalu menutup pintu mobil. Chanyeol tentu saja senang ajakannya diterima secara iklas dari kai, dengan perasaan senang chanyeol pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu yang ada disebelah kiri mobil.

Momen seperti itu tentu saja tidak terlewatkan oleh sebagian siswa-siswi yang tahu akan dua orang tadi. Park chanyeol dan tentu saja kim kai yang merupakan kekasih sahnya seorang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal akan _playboynya_ , oh sehun.

" bukankah mereka park chanyeol dan kim kai? " seru seorang siswi yang masih termenung berdiri bersama segerombolan siswi-siswi yang berdiri disampingnya

" kau benar "

" ah apakah chanyeol menyukai kai? " tuduh seorang siswi lainnya

" tidak chanyeol oppa tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan kai " bela seorang siswi yang merupakan fans chanyeol

" astaga bukankah ini menarik untuk disimpak " ucap seorang siswa yang tadi ikut memperhatikan chanyeol yang menarik kai

Tidak hanya siswa-siswi yang sibuk dengan opini atau tuduhan mereka, namun seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari kerumunan siswa-siswi itu juga ikut menyimak dengan amarah yang ia pendam.

Oh sehun, pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang setelah niatan awalnya ingin mengajak kai-nya pulang bersamanya namun sudah keduluan dengan adanya park chanyeol.

Bunyi gemertuk gigi terdengar dengan nafas sehun yang berat menahan cemburu ia rasakan tadi. Seharusnya yang mengajak kai-nya pulang adalah dirinya, bukan orang itu!

" awas kau park chanyeol " desis sehun dingin dengan kilatan amarah dimatanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^**

 **Thanks to review readers ! bow**


	3. Chapter 3

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, didalam mobil chanyeol hanyalah keheningan. Baik kai dan chanyeol tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan basa-basi mungkin cenderung malas atau canggung?

Kai bahkan memilih menghabiskan waktunya melihat kearah jendela transparan mobil yang menampilkan deretan took-toko yang melintas bak bayangan semu, tidak ada niatan bagi dirinya untuk sekedar berceloteh membuang rasa bosan yang mendera kini.

Chanyeol yang duduk disamping kai juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kai, memandang keluar melihat objek-objek yang selalu dilihat dirinya setiap hari. Sesekali mata chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah kai yang Nampak tak menyadari jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan kilat oleh chanyeol. Ingin rasanya chanyeol memulai pembicaraan kepada kai, namun entah mengapa dirinya yang selalu bising kini hilang berganti dengan rasa ragu bercampur canggung. Padahal chanyeol ingin sekali menggoda kai, pasti jika menggoda kai kedua pipi chubby tan itu akan mengembung bulat seperti bakpao.

" hey chanyeol " ucap kai tanpa menoleh kearah chanyeol yang terkejut mendengar kai memanggil dirinya.

" a-ada apa? "

" terima kasih, aku baru tahu kau tipikal manusia ajaib " jawab kai membuat chanyeol kebingungan apa yang diucapkan namja manis tersebut.

" maksudmu? " Tanya chanyeol tidak mengerti

Kai memutar matanya malas sebelum melirik chanyeol dengan tampang datar namun dianggap keren oleh chanyeol sendiri.

" kau pikirkan saja, nanti jika kau tahu jawabannya beritahu aku "

Chanyeol semakin meyipitkan matanya tidak mengerti, otaknya seakan berpikir terbalik akan penuturan kai yang seakan-akan memberinya sebuah misi yang sama sekali dirinya tidak mengerti.

" kk kalau begitu terima kasih atas tumpangannya, aku turun disini. Dah chanyeol " ucap kai dengan sunggingan senyum dibibirnya setelah mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti didepan café kamong meninggalkan chanyeol dengan tampang polosnya.

" ahh ba-baiklah dah kai " balas chanyeol melambai kecil dari dalam mobil yang sudah mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Kai yang melihat hal itu juga membalas pun melambai membalas lambaian chanyeol, senyum yang ada dibibirnya kembali melebar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin karna chanyeol, dirinya sempat melupakan kekasihnya sendiri. sehun yang mungkin sedang ' bermain ' dengan gadis atau wanita lain diluar sana. Kai mengidikkan bahunya acuh, masa bodoh sekarang dengan pemuda oh itu. Dirinya memang bodoh mencintai tapi disisi lain dirinya juga membenci sehun, sangat!

PUKK

Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat dibahu kanan kai membuat kai secara spontan langsung menoleh kebelakang guna memelintir tangan sang pelaku. Namun niat itu harus berhenti ketika seseorang yang baru saja menepuknya memeluk kai secara tiba-tiba membuat tubuh kai oyong ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk bersama orang yang memeluknya erat.

" ah sakit, hyung! " ringis kai menahan sakit dan berat yang harus ia tanggung

Sedangkan orang yang memeluk kai hanya menyengir tanpa dosa lalu berdiri dengan dengan tampang idiot. Kai mendengus kesal, ia berdiri sejajar dengan orang itu sambil membersihkan bagian belakangnya dari pasir dan debu.

" jika datang jangan seperti itu hyung kau mengagetkanku, bagaimana jika nanti aku terkena serangan jantung dadakan lalu aku – "

" hush diam kau berbicara apa tadi! Tidak sopan, lagipula aku adalah sepupumu kai-ah kapan kau akan bertemu denganku jika tidak sekali setahun atau dua kali setahun jika kau berkunjung ke china " cerocos orang itu sambil membungkam mulut kai dengan tangan tannya.

Hancur sudah mood kai hari ini, ada hal lain yang bisa menghancurkan moodnya diakhir-akhir? Sudah cukup sehun dan chanyeol 'mungkin' sekarang ditambah panda tiang ini.

" ahh! Kai sakit, kau mengijak kakiku huh! " bentak orang itu sambil meringis mengangkat kaki kirinya setelah diinjak kuat oleh kai

" itu salahmu, sembarang membekap mulutku dasar panda " ejek kai membuat perempatan didahi orang yang diejek.

" hey kim jongin! " teriak orang itu hendak mengejar kai namun sudah didahului oleh kai yang berlari kencang masuk kedalam café kamong yang diketahui rumahnya keluarga kim

" shut up huang zi tao! " balas kai dengan nada keras meninggalkan pemuda tinggi tan yang tengah merengut menahan kekesalannya

" sialan "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" jadi bagaimana? " Tanya seseorang sambil mengaduk pelan kopi panas yang mengepul dihadapannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia terus memandang segelas air putih yang sendari tadi belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Pikiran kini melayang mengabaikan pertanyaan lawan bicaranya yang hanya ikut terdiam enggan untuk bertanya lagi.

Suasana taman belakang keluarga oh selalu seperti ini. Lenggang namun terasa sepi menenangkan. Berbagai macam tumbuhan serta bunga yang ditanam nyonya oh – ibunya sehun yang dirawat cukup membuat nilai plus untuk melepas penat pikiran yang melanda. Tepat dimeja taman yang dirancang berdekatan dengan pohon apel. sehun, serta kakaknya luhan berbincang santai bukan berbicang santai, sehun hanya meminta solusi kepada kakaknya yang katanya ahli cinta.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat, ia memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa nyeri tanpa sebab apapun. Mungkin ini karna sehun, enak saja tadi ia menikmati waktu sendiriannya yang ditemani secangkir kopi panas buatannya tanpa gangguan. Tapi entah mengapa sehun datang-datang sambil membawa segelas air putih dan duduk didepannya dengan wajah murung nan suram. Segelas air putih yang ia bawa pun hanya seperti dibawa dan dipandang tanpa ada niatan untuk meminum.

" serius sehun, jika kau ada masalah selesaikan sendiri. Jangan seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan nyawa padahal yang melakukan hal itu adalah kau sendiri ckck " sindir luhan secara sengaja

Hati sehun tertohok mendengar sindiran kakak sulungnya itu, moodnya yang tadi turun semakin ingin menghilang mendengar sindiran luhan yang memang fakta bagi dirinya sendiri.

" lalu aku harus bagaimana? Sepertinya kai tahu akan perbuatanku " tutur sehun terdengar putus asa ditelinga luhan

Luhan memandang adiknya dengan pandangan kasihan. Mungkin secara harfiah ini disebut dengan karma, ya sehun tengah menerima akibat dari perbuatannya.

" memangnya kai seperti apa padamu? " Tanya luhan penasaran walaupun ia sudah menebak apa yang kai lakukan pada sehun.

" d-dia menghindariku. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia sering bersama dengan pemuda park itu " jelas sehun dengan tampang keras ketika menyebutkan pemuda park

Luhan mengigit sudut bibir dalamnya mencoba tenang atas spekulasi dari sehun.

" pemuda park? "

" ck – dia itu park chanyeol hyung " dengus sehun menatap tajam kakaknya

Kini luhan mengerti, pemuda park itu adalah park chanyeol. Adik sepupu dari temannya akrabnya yang juga terkenal atas usaha keluarga mereka. Jadi sehun cemburu pada park chanyeol yang sudah mengurangi kebersamaan sehun dan kai begitu?

" haha.. sehun, terimalah. Dulu kau yang bermain dibelakang kai dengan cara brensek jika park chanyeol itu bisa membuat kai bahagia dengan tulus itu boleh dicoba " tutur luhan masa bodoh dengan ucapannya yang sedikit kasar kepada sehun seraya menyesap menikmati rasa pahit khas kopi ditangannya.

" hyung! Aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi bisakah beri aku solusi? Sungguh hyung aku mencintai kai tidak akan kubiarkan dirinya jatuh pada pesona si sialan park itu " bentak sehun yang hanya direspon tenang oleh luhan

" jika kai cintamu, maka kejarlah kau tidak mungkin lagi merasakan namanya jatuh cinta oh sehun. Semua yang terjadi padamu memang salahmu kau harus bertanggung jawab jangan menjadi pengecut " ceramah luhan panjang dan menatap balik kearah sehun dengan pandangan tajam nan menusuk

" aku akan berusaha hyung " lirih sehun dengan senyuman kecut

Dia adalah brensek ulung yang pantas menerima hukuman. Namun hukuman untuk melepas kai-nya tidak akan ia berikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana dikeluarga kim terasa begitu hangat, tepat diruang keluarga semua orang berkumpul berbagi semua cerita yang mereka rasakan dari pengalaman. Begitu juga dengan tao yang tidak henti-henti berceloteh tentang bagaimana keluarga huang yang sangat berindukan keluarga kim untuk berkunjung dan menginap disana. Ayah dan ibu kai juga sangat ramah dan asik tenggelam dalam pembicaraan itu, walaupun berbeda marga dan Negara namun tao sudah dianggap anak sendiri dikeluarga kim yang hanya memiliki satu anak yaitu kai sendiri. Begitu juga dengan keluarga huang yang selalu memanjakan kai ketika anak itu datang.

" jongin-ah besok kau berangkat kesekolah bersama dengan tao " tutur ayahnya

" memangnya tao hyung kenapa? " Tanya kai balik menjeda matanya yang tadi menonton serial drama romance ditelevisi

" tao akan bersekolah disekolahmu, dia dan dirimu kan seangkatan " jelas ibu kai lembut

Kai mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan tao dengan bahagianya merangkul bahu kai erat sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

" kau dan aku akan menjadi pasangan bersaudara yang nantinya akan terkenal. Percayalah itu " ucap tao bangga

Kai mendengus, " tidak mau, sendiri saja hyung " elak kai membuat mimic wajah tao merenggut

" biar saja jadi jika ada yang berani menganggumu aku tidak akan segan mewushunya kan " canda tao mengundang gelak tawa diruangan itu

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya manyum, ia tidak terima jika seperti ini. Tapi jika dipikirkan mungkin ini akan menarik. tapi secara tidak langsung ia mengakui dirinya lemah? wtf!

" bagaimana kau mau kai? " tawar ayahnya lagi

Tanpa babibu kai mengangguk setuju dengan senyum manis diwajahnya dengan terpaksa well ia harus mencobanya. melihat respon manis kai dengan erat namun terkesan sayang, tao memeluk kai bagaikan boneka beruang yang empuk.

" ahh terima kasih sayangku " jawab tao hendak mencium pipi kai tapi ditepis kasar oleh kai yang memandang jijik kearah tao.

" panda sialan " rutuk kai kesal

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf telat update, semoga tidak mengecewakan T^T

 **Wanna RnR?**


End file.
